


Dude, Get A Room

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: Can you write an au where Yixing's roommate is constantly kicking him out b/c he wants time with his girlfriend and Luhan feels sorry for him and always lets him stay with him and eventually they break up and Yixing can go back home except that Luhan has gotten used to having him and doesn't want him to go back and there's a lot of sexual tension between them and this has gotten really long OTL I'm sorry I love you





	

Yixing fumes as he strides towards Luhan’s door, knocking furiously. He can’t believe his roommate has kicked him out again.

The door opens and he’s greeted by a mop of soft golden hair and a teasing smirk.

“Not even ten o’clock and you’re already knocking on my door? People must think I’m booty calling you.”

Yixing rolls his eyes and huffs softly, not at all amused by the way Luhan seems excited at the prospect.

He barges past, anger still fuelling his body.

“I swear to god if he keeps this up, I’m gonna…”

“You’re going to what? Sneeze in his shoe? Yixing, you’re the least threatening person I know. Revenge is not your style.”

Yixing collapses down on Luhan’s bed and sighs.

Almost immediately Luhan sits down on his calves and pushes up his sweater. It’s almost become a ritual for Luhan to massage his back as he complains about his roommate and his girlfriend.

The tension leaves his body incrementally and Yixing lets his thoughts stray as Luhan kneads into his sore muscles. Abruptly he sits up, sending Luhan sprawling to the floor.

“Dude!”

“Sorry!” Yixing hastily reaches out a hand and pulls Luhan back onto the bed.

“I might not be good at revenge, but you are!”

“Okay?And…?”

“So you can figure out something so douchebag David will stop bringing his girlfriend back to my room.”

“Uh, sure. I’ll get right on that.”

-

Luhan tells Yixing he’ll figure something out, but that it’s best Yixing doesn’t know because his poker face is shit. Yixing can’t even find it in himself to disagree, he’s too excited at the prospect of getting a decent night’s sleep in his own bed.

It doesn’t happen overnight, in fact it’s a whole week of Yixing sleeping on Luhan’s floor before he remembers that he’s employed Luhan as his minion.

“How did you get so lucky with a roommate that’s never here?” He grumbles, shifting against the hard wood.

“Oh my god would you shut up and just sleep in his bed. He’d never know.”

“No, but I would. Who knows what’s smeared over those sheets.”

“Smeared? Jesus Yixing. Get up here.”

Yixing only grumbles some more, all the while Luhan manhandling him into his bed. It’s a tight fit but a world more comfortable than the floor anyway. Besides, he and Luhan are practically the same size which means he fits perfectly in the confines of his arms.

-

“Um Luhan, it’s been a month and she’s still coming around.”

Luhan looks up from where he’d been reading his textbook, sun framing his face as stares at Yixing for a good minute.

“Oh! Right. Don’t worry, I have it under control.”

Yixing nods, satisfied. It’s not like Luhan had ever let him down before.

-

Luhan has started leaving the door unlocked for him, as their classes don’t always line up. Yixing becomes so used to having an empty room to himself that he almost has a heart attack when he walks in to find a half-naked brunette lying in Luhan’s bed.

“Oh.”

Yixing backs out of the room, no idea why his heart is beating so wildly. He finds himself at his own door in no time at all, barging in only to find his douchebag David and his girlfriend up against the wall.

“Get out.”

He holds the door open and glares until they do as he says. The final slam of the door lodges something inside of Yixing’s chest that he prefers to think of as triumph rather than shame.

-

Yixing puts all his energy into studying, not even noticing his phone go off with multiple messages. His roommate comes back just as he’s getting ready for bed, an apologetic grimace on his face and no girlfriend to be seen.

“Look dude, if you just wanted some privacy you could have just said. You didn’t have to be so rude.”

Yixing doesn’t have it in him to get angry again, so very politely he says, “I would appreciate it if you would stop bringing your girlfriend here while I’m around. In case you hadn’t noticed, this is my room too. You don’t see me constantly in bed with anyone here do you?”

David shifts uncomfortably, “Yeah, I just figured you were doing it in his room. Sorry dude, we’ll work something out.”

Yixing nods in agreement, happily to have finally found a solution. And he managed to do it all by himself.

It takes a while for him to fall asleep, but he just puts it down to the fact he never had a chance to get used to his own bed in the first place.

-

It’s odd really, how things are as they should be and yet Yixing feels inexplicably wrong. He replies to Luhan’s messages and lets him know the good news. He schedules with his roommate and they both end up happy with the result.

But Yixing still finds it hard to get to sleep.

He’s not moping – he swears. And yet when the pillow gets lobbed at his head he barely even notices.

“Dude!”

Yixing mumbles into his bed and attempts to throw his middle finger up but it gets caught in his sheets.

“I can’t deal with this anymore.”

Yixing sighs as the door is opened and shut, wondering what on earth could be the matter with his roommate.

Not ten minutes later the door is flung open again.

“Fix him! I don’t care how bad your break up was, he’s stinking up the whole building with his misery.”

The door slams again and gentle footsteps approach the bed.

“Yixing?”

“Heeey Luhan.”

Yixing turns around and scoots over, Luhan awkwardly perching himself on the given space.

“You okay? David sort of yelled at me, though I’m not entirely sure why.”

Yixing shrugs

“I’m okay, just getting re-acquainted with my bed I guess.”

“Right…” Luhan narrows his brows at Yixing.

There’s a silence.

“You like having your room back right? Finally getting laid again?”

He tries to come off as joking but his tone falls flat, as does Luhan’s face.

“Getting laid again? I was never getting laid in the first place.”

Yixing laughs, it just seems to sort of slip out.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I literally walked in on him in your bed. You could have just said I was cramping your style.”

Ugh, he can literally taste the petulance in his mouth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dude with a beard and man-bun, ridiculous tattoo on his back? He was pretty into your bed Luhan. I don’t mind obviously, but I was trying to escape from the whole dorm sex thing.”

“Jesus you caught Henry in my bed? That’s my roommate dumbass. I’m going to kill him.”

Luhan gets up and makes for the door as if to go ahead and get started on the killing thing. Yixing is up before he can think about it, grabbing Luhan around the waist.

“You don’t have a boyfriend?” He says into Luhan’s back, half hanging from his bed.

“No! Well, I mean I thought we sort of were heading that way.”

Yixing scrambled upright, turning Luhan to face him. God he’d missed that face. So much so that he just sort of…leans in and…

“Oh my god dude! You cannot make rules about PDA and then not follow them!”

Douchebag David crosses his arms and shakes his head to the door.

“Out!”

Yixing lets out a surprised giggle, following as Luhan tugs him through the hallway and across the building to his own room.

It’s empty, though Yixing eyes Henry’s bed suspiciously as if the hippie could appear out of nowhere.

“Missed you in my bed.” Luhan mumbles, pushing Yixing back until he’s quite horizontal.

And Yixing realises that he had too. He pulls Luhan down and shuffles until they’re nose to nose. It’s a better kiss this time around, no interruptions, just the two of them as close as they could possibly be.

Luhan’s hands begin to roam, a journey that ends with fingers carding through Yixing’s hair. He draws him in, tongue flicking out for just a taste of his lips.

Yixing’s own fingers trace over Luhan’s jaw, his mouth soon following the same path.

“Never thought you’d be kicked out of your own room for sex did you?” Luhan says breathily, groaning as Yixing sucks on his neck.

Yixing pulls back and grins, “But I haven’t.”

“Yet.”


End file.
